runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Evolution of Combat Improvements (February 2013)
Our latest batch of Evolution of Combat updates is here, in accordance the amazing feedback we've received from you on the forums. Thanks once again for your ongoing passion for the game, interest and willingness to offer us your ideas. Today, we've released the following changes: *'Reduced armour rating of all Dungeoneering enemies' We have reduced the armour rating on low-mid level Dungeoneering enemies. This means that even if you don' t have the best gear to fight every single monster you meet, you'll still be able to hit and damage them to make progress. You'll still need to stock up on good food for healing, though, as they'll do just as much damage as before. *'Dragon life point reduction:' Green, blue, red, black, bronze, iron and steel dragons have had their life points reduced, so Slayer assignments for dragons won't take as long as they did. *'No more instant adrenaline loss during actions, and a new way to stall adrenaline:' You'll no longer find your adrenaline being instantly drained to 0 when performing actions that delay your character, such as opening doors in Dungeoneering or when exploring the Barrows. With this fix, you'll no longer be able to stall your adrenaline by talking to or interacting with an NPC such as a familiar, but you can still keep your adrenaline topped up by using combat abilities which do not require a target. *'Resonance:' Resonance - while just as good at absorbing damage as it's always been - no longer heals you on special attacks from major bosses. Examples include Nomad's Disintegrate, or the Kalphite King's Burrow/Emerge attack. So, while it'll still help you avoid big hits from bosses, you won't be able to use it for healing, making food much more important (and valuable) for boss fights. Note that it still heals when fighting regular enemies. *'Berserk:' Berserk now halves your effective armour rating for the duration, as well as doubling the damage you deal and receive. It's still a great way to boost your damage, but you'll need to be careful using it, even against weaker enemies! *NPC vs NPC missed hitsplats: We've stopped the miss hit splats from displaying over familiars, when they miss with special attacks used against an NPC. This issue led some of you to believe that the steel titan familiar was attacking itself when it used a special attack. In addition to the above, we're working on the following. Watch out for these awesome EoC updates, coming soon: *'Weapon style damage normalisation:' Thanks to your feedback, we're now looking at bringing the dual-wielding and two-handed weapon styles onto the same level of power. *'Improved influence of combat stats on weapon accuracy:' We are developing and testing a change which increases the effectiveness of a weapon beyond its level if you've levelled up beyond its requirement. This'll make levelling up a more noticeable improvement in these cases, and it'll prolong the life of your older weapons, in case you can't get hold of your next weapon upgrade as soon as you hit its level requirement. *'Dungeoneering boss selection tweaks:' Alongside the change to bring the armour rating of Dungeoneering bosses, we are looking into the how the game chooses enemies for Dungeoneering and optimising the process, to ensure you get a challenge appropriate to your level every time. All this is coming soon, but we still need to hear from you on what you want to see in the EoC. Please continue to give us your feedback on the forums! The RuneScape Team